GKage
__FORCETOC__ About GKage is a user of Hummingbird and reviewer on YouTube (GKageReviews) . He came from MAL because of how bad it is and like Hummingbird so much better. He does a podcast with some people on the internet called Anicast. He hosts the podcast generally ever month with his co-host Christian, the pro anime noob, and the cast of Nick, TJ, and Ethan. He is 18 years old. His birthday is August, 3. He live in Texas and wishes to become an architect in the future. He found anime during high school after it was introduced to him in early 2012. He like video games, music, history, science, Doctor Who, and live-action movies. Likes in Anime and Manga GKage likes to watch interesting and mature anime. For the most part, he enjoys them and many others. His favorite anime consist of Baccano!, Fate/Zero, Welcome to the N.H.K., Deadman Wonderland, Legend of the Galactic Heroes, and Psycho-Pass. His favorite anime movies are Wolf Children, The Girl Who Leapt Through Time, Kara no Kyoukai, The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Sword of the Stranger, and Evangelion Rebuilds. He also is obsessed whit Sword Art Online, however, has conflicted feelings about it. He has a distinct taste in studios. He like studios that do good action and have great animation. Among his favorites are Uftoable, A-1 Pictures, Shaft, Madhouse, Production I.G, and Gainax. He also has an affinity to good soundtracks. He like composers like Yuki Kajira, Hiroyuki Sawano, Taku Iwasaki, Yoko Kanno, and Yugi Kanno. His favorite OST's Consist of Fate/Zero, Aldnoah.Zero, Psycho-Pass, the Evangelion movies, Hellsing, Hellsing Ultamite, C Control, Kill La Kill, Haruhi, Madoka Magica, Attack on Titan, and Sword Art Online. He reads some manga every once and a while. His favorites are Deadman Wonderland, Bakuman, Blue Exorsite, Hellsing, Nisekoi, and Ultimo. His favorite chacater in both manga and anime are Issac Dian (and Miria Harvent in Baccano) Rienhard von Lohengramm (Legend of the Galactic Heroes), Yang Wenli (LotGH), The Count of Monte Cristo (Gankutsou), Ganta Igruashi (Deadman Wonderland), and Kougami Shinya (Psycho-Pass) for males, and Saber (Fate/Zero), Hana (Wolf Childern), Shiki Ryuogi (Kara no Kyoukai), Hitagi Senjougahara (Monogatari series), Msyu (C Control), Yuno Gasai (Future Diary) and Revy (Black Lagoon). Dislikes in Anime and Manga GKage does mind most of the tropes and stories in anime. But there are some the grind his gears. Suzuka is an anime that is one of his least favorite show. Due to the main characters action, he dropped the show without any intention of picking it up again. Tropes like generic harems and shoty romances don't bod well with him. Characters and story are a big thing with what he watches. If they are bad generally he will not watch it. There are some that if they were enjoyable enough, then he will watch then. And...School days. "Fuck that show. Literally, fuck that show with you fucking dick. God sake..." YouTube Channel History ]] GKageRevews was stared on May 6, 2013. The first video was I've Become a Bigger Nerd on the 28th of the same month. In the video he talks about the new manga that he got over the weekend. He currently has 17 videos on his channel. 16 Of them are view able, but the Space Dandy So Reaction Episode 1 was flagged with copyrighted material by Bandai Visual. Out of all the videos, his most successful is the Norigami Reaction Episode 1 video with 1.7K views. There are currently 3 podcasts that have come out from April, June, and July. Profile Pictures His obsession with Sword art online has made him put many profile pictures as Kirito. His favorite (shown up and right) was retired on March 30, 2014. It served over a year, starting on February 25, 2013. It is still used else were on the net as homage to it retirement from Facebook, Twitter, and Hummingbird. His second favorite and original Kirito Profile picture (shown right) served from December 7, 2012 to February 3, 2013. He departed with it in viking funeral style. Exclusive to the winter of 2013-2014, the profile picture (show right) could be seen on GKage Hummingbird. It was replaced in mid-spring by a gif from 5 Centimeters per Second. After a year and a half of Kirito as his identity on the net GKage change his profile picture to Kogami from Psycho-Pass. Quotes * "That accelerated quickly" * "God Damn it Black Star" * "We're motherfucking fish!" * "BOOBS!" * "Giant Ball of Mercury...Fuck yeah..." * "This needs more magnesium" * LEEEEEEEEEEEET'S PLAY!!!" * Leeeet's fail! test" * "Incest is Wincest" * "People die when they are killed...huh." Trivia * He is Casanova as fuck. * He has yet to do a video review on YouTube. * He's completed over 200 different anime and has almost 2 months of time watched. * He started watching anime in February of 2012 after a friend invited him to the anime club in High School. The first anime he watched knowing that it was anime, was Fairy Tail. The Second was Howl's Moving Castle. * He watch anime growing up as a kid. Shows like Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Megaman. However, he had know idea what it really was. His first encounter with anime (or related produces) was with the Pokemon game Fire Red he go for Christmas in 2004. * He's played every Pokemon game from Sapphire to Black. He has yet to play Black and White 2 or X and Y. He beat the Fire Red elite four and has not completed Coliseum on the GameCube. * His proudest anime item is the Digimon Movie 2000 on VHS. * He is a fan of Podtaku and all of the people on it. The reason he watches Podtaku is because of Gigguk's Podtaku short. He has yet to figure out why he started to watch Gigguk on YouTube, but he remains as his favorite reviewer or anime. * He is a large fan of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter. The first video he watch from them was Things to do in: Minecraft Chicken Bucket. His favorite series they do is the Minecraft let's plays. * Other thing that got him to watch anime was the Toonami revival. He started to watch it in September of 2012 and got hooked on Deadman Wonderland. * In late 2013, a friend told him to read Deadman Wonderland. After two week GKage had read all of it. It is his favorite manga of all time. Currently he is buying the manga as it is released by Viz. * He has completed 4 manga: Deadman Wonderland, Azumanga Daioh, Barrage, and +Anima. * His 100th completed anime was Fate/Zero season 2. * His 200th completed anime was Mekaku City Actors. * His guilty pleasure is KissxSis. * He voices for Archibald in the planned Fate/Zero: The Abridged Series. Category:UsersCategory:Casanova